Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method for driving the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Along with evolving information technology, display devices have been widely used as a connection medium between a user and information. In this regard, as one type of display device, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device has been increasingly employed.
The organic light-emitting display device may include a display panel including a plurality of sub-pixels, a driver configured to output a drive signal to drive the display panel, and a power supply to generate power to be supplied to the driver and display panel. The driver may include a scan driver to supply a scan signal or a gate signal to the display panel, and a data driver to supply a data signal to the display panel. When the sub-pixels in the display panel receive drive signals, for example, a scan signal and a data signal, a selected sub-pixel emits a light beam. In this manner, the sub-pixels may display an image.
The organic light-emitting display device may be implemented in a variety of devices, such as a television, a navigation device, a video player, a personal computer, wearable devices including, for example, a watch and glasses, and mobile phones including, for example, a smartphone. There is a need to reduce electric consumption in conventional organic light-emitting display devices.